The present invention relates in general to a modular, mobile lift apparatus for assisting severely disabled, elderly or other physically challenged persons or patients with standing, walking, rehabilitation or exercise. The present invention also assists care givers and therapists with patient lifting and weight bearing alleviation.
Twentieth century concepts on rehabilitation and general health maintenance of the physically challenged or disabled often include prolonged standing and/or walking. The physiological benefits of standing a walking are widely known and prescribed to those who can do so. Unfortunately, physically challenged or severely disabled individuals who are restricted to wheelchairs and/or beds, are rarely given the opportunity of attempting to stand or walk independently. Such attempts are sometimes avoided because the health of the individual is such that there is a fear of falling and receiving injury. Other times, the energy expenditures required to perform the task are too great for the individual or care giver. Often, the resulting liability risks for the care giver or health care provider are too great so that the activity is completely avoided to eliminate the risk.
In an attempt to solve these problems, numerous devices have been marketed which assist physically challenged or disabled individuals during walking. Some of these devices also include harness type supports, or the like, which hold the patient or individual securely and prevent them from falling. In addition, some walking devices include lifting mechanisms which enable an individual to be easily moved from a lying position in a bed or a sitting position in a wheelchair to a standing position in the walking device.
Unfortunately, these known walking and/or lifting devices suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, when the mechanisms include means to lift an individual from a wheelchair to a standing position, the physical size of the device becomes so large that it is difficult to maneuver and cannot pass unobstructed through passageways that meet the minimum requirements of the Americans With Disabilities Act. Other known lifting devices often require larger stationary devices, such as overhead support frames or pivoting booms which require large rooms and limit device usage and availability. Others employ "lean to" type frames which are wide, limited in lifting range or do not lift at all and require the individual to have significant upper body strength. Finally, seat type lifts are uncomfortable during lifting and weight bearing removal is also dependent on the patient's strength.